You may pretend You are alright but it's never enough
by Ettie117
Summary: One moment can change the lives of many people. However you are never alone after all. You always have someone who will look after you. You may think you lost it all but then you find a friend... because we are one family & it doesn t mean just family blood. Friendship, Drama, Family, Romance, OC involved... hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! :) Please read: **I do NOT own any of these characters!** (maybe OC ones, hope you don´t mind if I add some of mine into the story)._

_Just for the record I am so sorry for my English, I am from the heart of Europe, so my native languages are Slovak and Czech, I apologize for mixing tenses._

_Enjoy! :)_

_P.S. I am so ***inlove* **with this show... I am sorry ncislafamilia ***shameONme*** :) I love you both:))))Oh my first ChiFi FF._

_P.s2 Also I don´t know much about firefighter´s terminology so... again..execuse me O:)_

_My mind just had some ideas finally again…._

_okj..the storyline: _

xxxXXXxxx

PART1

It was typical night shift, at least they thought so. Around 4 am the noise they all know alarmed them. There was a huge fire around Central Ave. Block of flats. Everybody follow theirs routine. After they were on the place theirs faces paled, eyes wide opened. They did theirs best, they hurried but there was nothing they could do, the building just collapsed. Chaos everywhere, some people were outside, screaming, crying. Chief looked at his men they still had job to do.

xxx

The firefighters were fighting with a fire for hours. Candidate Mills was trying to help the elder lady when he noticed a girl, sitting near still the burning place. He was wondering how noone notice her before. He shouted at Gabi, who also had a work to do, but the paramedic nodded so she left her co-worker with another injuried patient and moved to the girl. „Hey, you can´t stay in here!" The girl´s face was pale, blood almost everywhere, a lot injuries around her body.

She didn´t reply, she still sat on that place.

„Get her out of here now!" Kelly shouted at paramedic while he and his team-mates tried to extinguish the fire.

„Were you there for the whole time?" she sat next to her "We have to check the injuries, can you walk?"

Lt. Casey saw the situation too, he came closer „Problem?"

„Nothing I can´t handle..." Gabi answered „Come on, let´s get you out of here."

„I... I want to stay in here...My mom..."she answered slowly and quietly.

Gabriela looked around, she knew a lot people had died in that explosion but some of the people were already sent to hospital."I am sure she is ok, you know a lot of your neighbours were sent to hospital..."

„And you need a doctor too." Casey added

„No... she... was in the room and..."

Matt shook his head, he slowly came to her, put that girl on her feet, but she could not stand, the knees just didn´t listen her, so he simply took her to his arms. She didn´t react at it. He took her to the ambulance, sat her on the wheelchair. Gabi followed him to her co-worker, Leslie. „Take her too with him..." he pointed at another victim.

His friends nodded.

xxxCHICAGOfireXXX

Matt rushed to the hospital he met Leslie. „How are the others?" she asked

„Good, everyone from division is ok, they are back. 20 people died. What about the victims?"

„Well the guy we took in here died while we came to hospital. The girl is alive. I´ve heard 2 others died as well. Such a tragedy."

„Yeah... Have you seen Hallie?"

„I think she talked with Gabi..."

„What? Really?" he laughed.

„No, think we would heard screaming then. Okj, we are going back. Find you love without me, ok? See ya." she smiled to him.

xxx

„Hey, Matt! You good? I´ve heard what happened!" Hallie, his girlfriend hugged him tightly.

„Well I guess you´ve had a lot work as well."

„Yeah as everyday."

„But tonight it was more..."

„...crazier..." she smiled and kissed him. „Can we go please home?"

„For sure. May I ask you how´s the girl Shay and Dawson brought is doing?"

„Oh...You mean Hannah?" she asked sadly

„She didn´t tell me her name. You know her?"

She nodded and sit to the chair. „I know a lot about her, mostly her family. Matt, her mom wasn´t bring to our hospital..."

„Girl said she was in the room..." Matt sat next to her. „Sorry."

„Her mother was our patient for years, it was really bad. At least I can say she finally found her peace even like that...It´s really long story. Guess she will need help."

„That´s why we all are here, right?" he put his arms around her „Have you talked to her?"

„No, she is sleeping. Ahm, are Leslie and Kelly still looking for a roomate?"

xxxXXXxxx

TBC

I really had to write it down! Hope you liked it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

PART2

After hard night and day off, the Chicago fire department were eating their breakfest together. Well some of them were enjoying meal and some of them...

„No way Casey! I´m not gonna be a babysitter!"

„She turned 21 lately." Leslie corrected him.

„Really? Now you are helping him, Shay?" Kelly pointed his finger to Leslie.

„We are searching for roomate for months why not to pick her. I thought you´ll be glad if it´s a girl?!"

„I would be glad for a woman." he smiled and continued: „She is just a stranger, it´s not enough for me that your fiancée knows about her just a bit or so. Also we may have to deal with the post traumatic disease. Is it telling you something, right?" he raised his voice

„You don´t even know that and her, Kelly!"

„And you do?!" he asked angrily.

„Come on guys, enough! I´ll tell Hallie to forget about it. You don´t have to kill each other."

Kelly sipped from his coffee. „I will think about it. She is still in the hospital, isn´t she?"

„Yeah."

„Alright then we will see how it goes..." he smiled

„That´s it?" the both his friends asked in surprise.

The answer didn´t come, the alarm came in and the Truck 81 knew it´s time to do theirs job.

„You know what, Casey? I could not eat my breakfast..." Lt. Severide stood up from table and rushed to the car. „I hate you!"

XXXchicagoFIRExxx

This time it was just a small rubbish bin set on the fire. „Stupid kids! Unbelievable!" Christopher said as he stepped out of the car. „Hope my sons will not do things like that..."

„They will grow on you soon, mate!" Lt. Severide smiled. „Come on, let´s stop the entertaiment for them."

xxxXXXxxx

„Hallie, hey? Do you have some time for me?" Kelly asked after he finally found her in the hospital.

„Hey, sure! Is something wrong? Gosh something happend to Matt?"

„No, no, no, don´t worry. I am here because of that girl, Hanna?"

„Thanks for that btw." she smiled

„Listen, I don´t think this is good idea. I do not need another person to take care of... I mean I have to figure out some things of mine and..."

„Still can´t get through Nicki?" she smiled

„Whoa... no... not really...well..."

„She is not some replacement for any of yours lovers, ok? She just needs someone who can help her. Look if it´s problem the house we live is..."

„...oh, no... we may try. Leslie is so super excited about it... Hallie, is she having any traumatic...you know."

„You know what, come with me..."

xxxXXXxxx

„Hey, so how it goes?" Kelly heard his friend voice in the cell phone.

„You know still waiting for the results. You have to thanks to the doctor, hope she gives me some more painkillers."

„Really funny, you know you should..."

„... no, I do not. Listen I talked with Casey´s girl, guess our new roommate is like a lost puppy, you sure you want that kind of person to be near to us?"

„You are an idiot, you know that? Gotta go, we have a situation in here. Take care."

He hang our„Yeah...Bye!"

xxxXXXxxx

„Epileptic seizure how could possibly someone let him afford to drive.." Gabriela repeated it to her self"What a damage!" there were 2 cars, 3 people in there. Gabi checked the pulse of the drive of red car.

„Is he alive?" Leslie shouted from another one car.

She shook her head and rushed to help to the others. Leslie help to get out a woman but a guy was still stucked in the car. „„We will need a help in here, Casey!"

„On it!" Otis and Casey said both together. „Move!"

xxxXXXxxx

There was a knock on 87´ hospital room. „Hey there, may I come in?" Kelly asked as he watched the girl is not sleeping.

„Do I know you?" she sat on her bed.

„No." he entered the room."Well maybe you remember me from shouted at you days ago..."

„No, sorry."

He gave her his hand: „My name is Kelly. I work in Squad 3."

„Oh...Uhm, nice to meet you then." she smiled at him"I´m Hannah and uhm, thanks..."

„Yeah. So have you spoke with Hallie? You are ready to go?"

Her eyes went wide opened."To where?"

„To me, well I mean to.. us? Gosh this is strange."

„You are the..."

„...roomate, yeah..."he tried to be nice but something was sending him a warning bell.

„Look, I have some friends where I can stay, you really don´t have to this."

„You may stay as long as you want. You deserve your own life after all. Do you have any staffs?"

„Uh, no... I thought I am gonna stay in here for a while."

„I think hospital won´t make you feel better. So, uh take your time. I am gonna visit a friend of mine, be there in few minutes. I´ve got some clothes for you from Leslie."

„Oh.."

xxxXXXxxx

The Kelly´s car parked to theirs block.

„So how long are you in medications?" the girl tried to start the conversation. The look he gave back to her said she really made a mistake with this „Sorry, non of my business then."

He nodded „How do you..."

„Your eyes and behavior. How bad is it?"

„Let´s say it was better. Uhm, the only one who knows about it is Shey so..."

„I am not going to tell anyone. I don´t have none to."

„Look the department has a party tonight you should come." he gout out of the car and came in to opened the door for her.

„I am just a roomate, you really don´t have to this."

„The key for you." he smiled. „the month is for free."

„No.." she protested"I can pay for that room."

„Alright then. Uhm, I´ve got to go...shopping... you need anything?"

„No..." she shook her head."Kelly, when is the ceremony?"

„I don´t know I don´t look for this kinda things Sorry."

„Don´t be." she smiled

„So, I gotta go.. I don´t want to sound like a babysitter or something but our phones are written at the fridge. So if you need...you know... anything...just call..."

She nodded and he left her with only the key in her hand.

XxxXXXxxx

TBC

thanks for reading:) and once again hope you like it...

O:) and really sorry for my English :) have a nice weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

PART3

Kelly came back from grocery, actually he went there because he didn´t have more words to say, so he bought some milk, chips, chocolate for his girls. Oh it sounded so strange to him. It was about one hour after he left that girl out side the building. He run out the stairs, knocked on the door. There was no response. He tried it again and waited. Again- nothing. He had to opened the apartment with his keys. „Are you at home, Hannah?" he shouted as he put things on the table.

While no thing happened again he researched the flat but he didn´t find her and then he realised he is absolutlly idiot. He didn´t tell her the room number, or even which floor the flat was on it and even she would found out she haven´t had new phone yet. He took his phone from pocket and dialed Shay:"Hey, have you seen Hanna around the station?"

„No, I am on my way to go home, I´ll ask others, hm? Everything ok?"

„I hope so. You were right i am an ass. Have to go. I´ll call you."

He run from the flat. He didn´t pray so much, but all he was thinking about if that girl was alive -_She knows Chicago-_he thought to himself. If she didn´t went to the station, she could be everywhere, he didn´t tell her about the place where the party was. There was only one thing where she possibly could be. He took his car and went to Central Ave, the place where they were 2 days ago. And he was right this time. Even there was a cop´s „do not cross the line" he saw her sitting almost in the same place they found her.

„It´s dangerous in here. How for God sake did you get in here?" he came closer

„I walked in..."

„You walked? Honey do you know it´s a danger area?"

„I used to live here."

Now it was his bad move."Alright... Uhm, sorry I forgot to tell..."

„The ceremony is tomorrow and my mom´s funeral will be in few days."

He sat next to her."We should go back, I think I scared Shay. She is more emphatic than I am, sorry. She will help more. I am really sorry for your lost but you should move on."

She smiled"I came in, because I needed to say goodbye. Plus I really haven´t wanted to freeze to death outside your building"

„Sorry again... I´ll wait for you in the car. Do you need something, or to go to somebody?Or to call or something...anything, ha?"

„No, thanks." she followed him."So a party ha?"

He smiled „Yeah, you´re comming?"

„No, but have fun."

He touched arm of her."Whenever you will need help, just say it, ok?"

„You do not need painkillers, right?Cause I do not have any right now."

He laughed and continued with this strange conversation "I do not have any traumakillers with me either. What are we going to do about it?"

„Hmmmm... We should buy something, drink. You will be in mood when you arrive to a party, hm?"

He smiled once again and his arms around her „I think I already like you, roomate. We have some beers. Suppose Shay is already back. Let´s go back to home." as he finished the sentence she run to his car, _like a kid- _he thought.

xxxCHICAGOfireXXX

1 month later

xxxXXXxxx

„What´s the smell?" Lt. Severide asked as he opened his apartment´s door.

„Oh, hey..." there was a greeting shout from the kitchen. „Don´t worry I didn´t burned anything! But I guess we should ordered some pizza..."

He went to kitchen a took an apple. „It´s good, I just came to take a shower. I´m going for a date." he smiled."Shay is not comming today too, she went to her girlfriend´s house."

„So they skipped to a next level?"

He laughed. "Whatever... You good in here? Haven´t you supposed to be at nursery, have you?" he moved to the bathroom, he let the door opened to listen her.

„Sure it´s good at all. Uhm, day off. I went today to a lawyer about heritage and those things, if you have already enough of me just say and I go...away..."

His head showed in the door´s bathroom."Don´t you dare. I mean stay, really Hannah. Well if you want to go, sure, but it would be great if you´d stay..."

„How was your shift?"

„Fine.. just fine..." he closed the door behind him and she could hear the water.

xxxXXXxxx

„You should stay, my dear." said Peter´s mom.

„Mom is right." his son agreed."It´s late."

„You may stay, really." Elise said

„No, don´t worry. Thanks,guys, Mrs. Mills. I´ll go it´s not that far."

„No, we thank you for your help tonight." she hugged her.

„See ya later." she smiled.

„Wait, I´ll go with you just in case."

„It´s fine, Pete, really."

xxxXXXxxx

„See? It´s too late even for a bad guys." she smiled as they arrived to her new home.

„But now I have to go alone." he said playfully with smile

„Your bad, mate, your bad..."

He laughed. „Gotta go. Good night."

„Yeah and thanks." she opened the doors, went to elevator, there were three black male guys leaving the elevator. She´s never noticed them before in here. Her heart skipped as they went next to her but as she entered the elevator and the doors were closed she slowly breath out.

_I should stop being so paranoid_- she thought. As she went from elevator and came closer to theirs flat she saw that the doors were wide opened. She went in, mess everywhere. She started to panic. She took her phone, wondering who to call. Pete was somewhere on the streets back to home, Leslie and Kelly, they both had dates, but if she called the cops on first, her roommates would found out sooner or later.

xxx

Lt. Severide had a lot of work to be done that night with his new, brown-hair, skiny girlfriend he´s met but the phone disturbed him. He let it ring for awhile but then decided to answer the call. „I don´t have service tonight." he mumbled as the girl was still kissing him.

He froze as he heard the voice on the other side. „... Hey, hey just slow down! What situation..." he moved from the woman and took his shirt "Are you hurt?... Ok, I´ll be there in few minutes." he began to dress up. „Have you called cops already?... No, don´t worry, just call them. I am on my way." he hung up the phone. „Sorry, have to go. You were really, really, really great! I mean it... Call you..." he left the house and run to his car.

XxxXXXxxx

As Kelly was almost at theirs apartment he saw cops were already there. He waved to a guy"Hey Frank!"

„Hey! Your flat?"

„Unfortunately..."

„The girl said nothing was stolen,there is just a lot of mess. But you should check too. Sorry man."

„Yeah." he entered the flat"You ok?"

His roomate nodded."Sorry."

„No, not your mistake. Have you called Leslie yet?"

„She didn´t respond the call, I left some messages."

„Typical. So nothing is missing?"he researched the living room

„I wasn´t at your or Leslie´s room but I think they just..."

„Wanted to scare us." he completed the sentence.

„Huh?"

„Do you guys have everything you need?"

„Yeah." Antonio Dawson, Gabriela´s brother said."You should be carefull. I told Voight won´t let it go."

„Yeah. Well, thanks. I´ll call if we find something missing."

Detective nodded."Btw Hannah said she saw three guys as they left the building. She may be lucky she wasn´t here when they were" he said quietly."Night," detective and two others cops left them alone.

„We should clean this mess, ha?" he smiled"Or it will wait untill tomorrow."

„Who wanted who to be afraid?" she asked

„You know there are a bad people on this planet right?"

„What am I five? Stop talking to me like this!"

„Oh, hey! You do have enough adrenalin!" he smiled "Not tired? This is gonna be a looong night then. Let´s clean it all."

„Kelly, what is really going on?"

He moved the broken table. „There are people we need to deal with it. It´s nothing serious. Don´t worry." he hugged her "And for the record, I´ve just had an amazing..."

„... You are a pig!" she smiled, moved from him and started to clean things in the living room.

xxxXXXxxx

TBC:)


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

chicagoFIRE

.. and the night shift´s just started. Some of them didn´t even have chance to say greetings to theirs friends when PA went off: "House fire. Palifax Ct., Bell Ave. 5300. Truck 81. Squad 3. Medic 61 and 34" Everyone was ready to made theirs jobs done. Everyone expect Dawson. She was suspended for a few shifts and Shay wasn´t really happy for that. Maybe it was because of her new partner, Mike, as he introduced himself as Dean Mikey Mike, well totally ass.

Everyone run to theirs cars.

xxx

When they arrived the fire was under the control by some young boys. Chief Boden smiled to himself. There were still things to do, but those guys helped a lot. Actually it wasn´t that big fire.

„Go check the flats and people if they are ok!"

„Good job, mates!" Severide shouted and boys nodded.

„You know what happend, right?"

„Just saw a fire and we wanted..."

„..to play a heros" Cassey added and went to the one of those block of flats.

„Do not listen to him. Maybe you´d come to our station and be a part of volunteers?" Mike, the new one smiled as he rushed next to them

„It´s not YOUR station." Shay said calmly, looked at Severide and continued walking for checking victims.

„Some people saw pregnant girl running she went this way..." said Mills to Chief

„You´ve heard that, Shay?"

„Yes, sir! I´m on my way!"

xxx

Leslie went to the second floor."Is anybody in here? I am here for help!"

-silence-

„Paramedic from..." before she could end the sentence there was a scream. She went behind the noice. She didn´t have chance to react, man much bigger than her size was standing right in front of her with a gun. „Are you alone?"

She nodded.

„My friend needs a help, she is in labor."

„What about you put that gun down?"

„No, you will help her, or I am gonna shoot you, understand?"

„Yes sir, but I´ll need help."

„No, you won´t need any help! Now move!"

xxx

„Anyone saw Shay?" Severide asked.

„Maybe she finds some chick." her new partner answered, again with a smile."People were already sent to hospital."

„Then maybe, you should watch for her and change your behave before someone gets hurt."

„No problem, mate!" he laughed.

Severide shook his head, he could hear as Mike asked Mills for Shay and went somewhere to another block of flats.

Few minutes later everyone could hear gunfire.

xxxCHICAGOfireXXX

„You´ve said you are alone, bitch!" man hit Leslie, while the other woman cried in pain, scared of scene the both women have seen. Shay knew there is nothing she could do right now, Mike was shot right to his head, and chest. There was no chance he could survive. The guy knew what he was doing. „No man is gonna closer to my girl, ever again!" he shouted. Then from the transmitter, there was a calmly and worried voice of Cheif."Shay, Mike are you ok in there?"

„I have to answer that or he will send the others and you don´t want to kill them, right?"

„Who said I don´t." he smiled. „Continue, help her now!"

„I haven´t feel a baby for a while." the young girl said silently.

The paramedics knew that from the begining. „For how long?"

„Few...days? But it´s my fault"

„What are you bitches still talking about? Shut up! Help her with that kid out!"

„Shay, post a response!"

"We´re good in here..." she answered, but the guy hit her once again, take the transmitter from her and shoot out it.

When firefighters heard shooting again they just stopped, theirs faces paled. „Shay?" Severide called again. „Mike? Anyone copy?"

-silence-

„Call cops. Cassey, you and your team is going back to station."

„But Chief!"

„I´ve said go! We don´t need anyone else got hurt when cops come. They still know your name after all."

All team mates from truck 81 nodded.

„Just keep us informed."

xxxXXXxxx

Man was walking,checking the doors and windows. For a while he didn´t noticed these two women. „Do you have a phone with you? Shay asked silently.

„I do, but I can only call to him..."

„Give it to me..." she now started to pray that it was just a lie the man told to his partner. She carefully dialed 911 phone and hide it to her pocket.

„Why I don´t feel pain anymore?"

„What´s your name?"

„Padma."

xxXXxx

„Sir, I think this call is for you too. She´s on line with 911, they are just talking but I think it´s your paramedic." one of the officer said as he run to others.

„Smart girl." Vargas said.

XxxXXXxxxx

„She needs to go to the hospital."

He looked at her."No she doesn´t! You will deliver the baby in here and now" he came closer"Or I kill you!"

„If you kill me she won´t make it"

He hit her, this time really hardly. „Stop with talking and do your job!"

She slowly touched her mouth, she had a blood on it.

„Was he beating you too?"

„It´s not his fault, it´s mine all of it. Naasih is a great man. He just don´t like other men."

„And women too." she checked her pulse, the kid was dead already, and her pulse also wasn´t very well.

„No, no... he can´t wait for his daughter to come!"

She sadly smiled. -think Leslie, think!- „I have to do cesarean section, or they both die! And I can´t do it alone, in here! She has to go to the hospital!"

He came from the window to her. „You have to be kidding me!" he yelled. „You are a doctor! Help her!"

„I can´t...I can´t...They are not going to let you go,, just like that. If you want to help your girl then let us go to the hospital."

He put her on hers feet, still holding her, mostly she felt like she was hung in the air. That was a fatal move. The phone dropped. When he saw it, his eyes went wide opened, he thrown her through the wall.

XxxXXXxxx

"We have to go there or he kill her!"

"No!"one of the officer stopped Severide. A few second later the only sound from phone were shootings.

"I AM GOING if you like it or not!" Lt. Kelly Severide run to that door and right behind him were runnig his men.

"Call an ambulance." said Cheif "And send your men there too!"

xxxXXXxxx

"Ash! Lesslie?" he shouted "Where are you?!"

"Severide?" Jose pointed to the body on the floor.

"Shit!" he mumbled and run. When he entered to that room. Mike was lying on the ground between doors and room, the next body he could see was a woman, crying and holding her belly. Then he finally found his room mate. "Jesus, Shay!" he kneeled next to her. "We´ve got you. We´ve got you!" he hugged her.

"She will need an assistence, the baby..."

"Ambulance is on their way." One officer said. Suddenly there were so many people around, she didn´t recognise.

"I think I killed him..." she said silently."I shoot him, Kelly."

""And I think new partner brought a bad luck..." he tried it with a smile"Come on, guess Dawson is already waiting for her partner, to have you back..." He grabbed her next to him, hugged her, kissed her on her forehead and slowly, without any word took her out of the building.

TBC

sadly, i do NOT own anything.

XXXchicagoFIRExxx

p.s. hope you enjoyed!

p.s2 to everyone who´s sent a reviews, or alerts, thank you so much!

Best wishes, friends!:)


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5

_My notes: Thanks for reading, reviews, PM :) once again I apologize for my English. :) Please enjoy the part5:) take care!_

_I do NOT own any of the characters. (expect my OC :)))_

**xxxCHICAGOfireXXX**

Otis and Chistropher were loudly talking near to the truck, of fire station when Otis noticed a girl, moving to theirs direction. His mouth open, he slowly went to her. "Honey, are you lost? May I help you?"

"Actually, yes. I´m looking for..."

"... whoever made you pregnant, i would love to be..."

She gave him a weird look, shook her head and smiled."I´m Lori, guess I´m yours team mate, the new one. I am looking for Chief Boden?"

"Ou...Uhm...This way..." all he could heard was laughing. His friends were making fun of him.

XxxXXXxxx

"Sure you OK?" Gabby asked his co-worker.

"If there will be anyone who will ask me again, I´ll hit him. You are not the expection, Gabby! I am fine." she left her friend alone.

xxx

"Everyone listen up!" Chcief Boden shouted "Welcome to our 51, Lori Caetano, the candidate fire paramedic. She is gonna work with Shay and Dawson for a few weeks and we will see how it goes and where we can add her later, right?"

The girl nodded.

Boden was looking for his two paramedics but they were missing right now. "Can somebody give our newbie a tour?" he asked and then left his people.

Otis was once again first next to her."Welcome to the family, Lo! I´m Otis!" they both shook hands. She was small, tiny girl, about 22, with a brown hair with lenght to her arms, beautiful big brown eyes, she was now wearing the uniform of EMS. She watched as others were looking at her and Otis. "So the 51, right?" she smiled

"Uh, yes, let´s start with..."

Meanwhile Cassey and Severide both nodded on something and the team from squad and truck came closer to the new candidate.

"Our Lieutenants... Cassey and Severide." Otis added.

"We can talk, Otis." Severide shut him down.

"Fire aaaaaaaaaaand Paramedic candidate, ha?" Chris asked

She smiled. "Hard decision to be make."

"Just saying, stay with paramedic. I´m not saying a girl can´t be firefighter but you know..."

"Challenge! I can be better than you are!"

"Ouch! Oh Look at her!" Jose laughed.

"Subway accident, Child fallen to the underground, Cermak, China town. Truck 81. Squad 3. Medic 61!" the alarm went off and everyone were running to theirs cars.

"Where the hell you think you are going?" Dawson asked the girl.

"With you! Chief Boden said so!"

Shay looked at both girls. "Then welcome on a board! Let´s go!"

xxxXXXxxxx

"Where is the kid?" Cassey asked as he rushed to the accident scene.

"Down there, I really didn´t see him..." the subway´s driver said in shock."He just fall out! I just... I had to..."

Severide and his guys nodded, they knew what to do.

"Let´s move people!" Gabriela shouted."Do you need help, sir?" she asked to driver.

"Caetano, look if there are any other hurts. Shay, with me." Severide said.

xxxXXXxxx

Lori was ready for everything, but guess she didn´t expect watching a kid dying. While Cassey´s and Severide´s team were trying the best to take a kid out, she noticed another kids. "You should go.." she calmly said to them. They were about 6-10 years old, looked a bit neglected."It´s not for yours eyes, sweethearts." she came closer to them.

"He is our friend!" little girl said but the older boy hit her."Shut up!"

"Hey!" the candidate of paramedic snapped."Really?!Hitting a girl like that?" she smiled and squatted down.

"You have no rights to talk to us!Go away!" another kid said to her.

"Let´s go before... before someone else notice us." said the youngest one "He is dead already..."

Little girl started crying.

The paramedic reached out her hand to a child but she run away. The other kids followed her.

When newbie looked back to her new co-workers the rescue operation was done and from the faces she knew the kid was right. There was only dead body to be pulled out from the wagon of subway.

XxxXXXxxx

"Are you from Chicago, Caetano?" Mouch asked as they came back.

"No sir." she sat oposite to him. "We moved in from Europe few weeks ago."

"Which country?" Chris smiled

"A lot." she answered and smiled."Really hope this one is the last one. Really like it here."

"Good to hear." Otis laughed. "What about dinner tonight?"

"I am not going with you alone... "

The boys laughed.

"Execuse me..." she went to the ambulance, where Leslie was standing. "Do you need help with anything?"

"We are going to check things in here." she smiled "Routine. So how do you feel after first rescue?"

"Well, it wasn´t very... you know... helpful op."

"Yeah, there are some days like that. You have to skip it, just forget about it."

"There were other kids, guess his friends. It was creepy. No one cares about those kids."

"You can´t save the whole world. I was like you, firstly. It will broke you soon if you´ll continue like that."

Gabriela came to them. "May we start?"

The girls nodded.

"So how is that fire and paramedic candidate?" Gabby asked.

"Well... I´m here as paramedic but I´d love to be part of squad team..."

"Well, good luck with that." Shay smiled.

"And the fun is comming!" Gabby shouted. "Everyone run, the kids are here!"

xxxXXXxxx

"Hey there!" Severide said as he saw Hannah, another teacher and about 20 kids going to the station.

"Hi!" Hannah smiled and waved him.

"Are you kids ready? Because Peter so can´t wait for you!" Severide laughed "Hey Mills, little angels are waiting for you!"

Hannah, his room mate smiled. "Is a Chief Boden somewhere near?"

"Yep, come with me." Lt. Severide caught the girl around arms.

xxx

"Is this his girlfriend?" Lori asked to others paramedics and pointed her finger to Severide and the girl he was talking to

Shay smiled."No, she´s our room mate."

"And friend." Gabby added.

"But if you´re interested, I´m a gay too." Shay smiled

"What? No,no, no" she laughed"I was just..."

"Checking Severide." Gabby smiled.

xxxXXXxxx

"What? Why are you still smiling like that?" Hannah asked confused, as they both were waiting for Chief.

"Oh, just.." he laughed "You know it´s the third goup of kids, guess Mills already hates them!"

"Oh come on, they are not so bad! Well maybe some of them are a little devils.. but maybe you´d help him, or change him, you know take care, have some fun with kids."

"Next time bring just ladies with you and I´ll take care of them..and you of course."

"Very funny Kelly, really."

"Do you, uh, have any pain killers with you?" Severide asked silently

She shook her head."Sorry. You know this is not really very good sign of it..."

"I´m fine, really."

"Hello Hannah, what can I do for you?" Chief Boden hugged the lady.

XxxXXXxxx

Dispatch :"Abandoned house in fire. Ave 231. Engine 51, Truck 81, Ambulance 61"

TBC :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: I do NOT own Chicago Fire :(_

_THANKS to everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And once again sorry for my English O:)_

**xxxCHICAGOfireXXX**

PART 6

Lt. Kelly Severide was paying attention to a little kid he had on his knees. It was 1 year old niece of Hannah, his and Leslie´s room-mate. Hannah, her sister Katie and Les were talking. Katie was 30 years old, she came by to visit her sister after their mom died. It was a few months now but traveling with kid from New Jersey was a bit chaos. All three women were surprised of Kelly´s behavior with this little angel.

Katie smiled to her little sister and she gave her a confused look.

"It was good to meet you, Kat. See you next time." Shay said and hugged her. She took her bag and went next to the door. "Are you going or not, Kelly?"

"Katie don´t you wanna let this kid with us for a few days? You´ll have some free time for you."

"No way." the both sisters said together.

He kissed a baby on forehead. "See you guys soon. Have a safe fly." Kelly gave a kid to Kate´s arms.

xxxXXXxxx

"Has Lo talked with you yet?"

"About what?" Kelly asked as they entered his car.

"She´d wanted to be a part of squad."

"That´s nice, really, but no. You may tell her before she ask me or Chief."

"Guess he already knows."

"She is paramedic still just a candidate, I´m not taking her not even saying a thing about it to anyone."

"You are so different now!" Shay said silently.

"Uhm? We had this conversation, Les, come on!"

"Do something with this arm, please. Before you took the medication you were so kind and with this baby..."

"...actually it was a few minutes after I took some..."

"You kidding me, Severide! You may kill yourself!"

Kelly just shook his head and went to change room.

XxxXXXxxx

The Webster´s girls were on theirs way to the aiport. The older sister was driving her car, she borrowed a car from one of the Chicago´s firm. Hannah hadn´t have a driver licence yet, she actually hated cars. Little Erica was sleeping.

"Are you ok, Kate?"

"Yeah, it´s just strange, you know. Sorry I wasn´t there for you when you needed.. us."

"It´s fine, you´ve had yours problem. Erica is so amazing."

"Yeah even your friend thought so. There you are...you like him!"

"No I don´t, he is just a good friend as all of these guys from dep are."

"Whatever! You know if it wouldn´t be so soon after Frank left I would go for him!"

Her sister laughed.

"I´m going to doctor tomorrow." she said still with a smile on her face.

"Why?" Hannah asked shocked.

"There´s some... feeling that I... I think I have the same as mom, Hannah."

"No, you don´t, it´s just some stress you´ve had lately. For sure! There is no way you would have brain cancer, just no!" she started to cry.

"It´s gonna be ok, don´t worry. There is more chance we get killed with airplane. You never know." she smiled

"Hahaha, really funny, Katie!" she said and looked at her niece. In this moment there was a car from the opposite side of road, the driver was driving his car really very fast, it looked he was trying to overtake someone. Katie decided to avoid the crash. Car raced to the bridge barrier, the front of the car had been in the air. "Are you ok?" Kate asked his little sister, ignoring the pain.

"Mh..."

"Good, do you see Erica?"

Hannah turned her head to the baby, still sleeping in her car seat. „She looks good. How are you?"

„I´m stuck in here... "

„Someone for sure called 911 or I will... uh..." she tried to take her phone from pocket which made the car moved a little again.

„Listen get out of the car, take Erica, take her slowly. We don´t have time for any help."

"Kate!"

"Just DO IT!"

When she got out from the car, some people were outside of theirs cars prepared to help them. She saw two others cars that hit into each other.

xxxXXXxxx

"What a nice shift, one more hour and..."

Casey looked at his candidate. "Don´t even..."

Dispatch::"Car accident. 3 cars. Tri-State bridge. Engine 51, Truck 81. Squad 3. Ambulance 61. Battalion Chief ."

"This is all your mistake, Mills!" Shay shouted. Everyone from Chicago fire house 51 run to theirs cars to save lives.

xxxXXXxxx

"You´ve got her, right? Hannah do you have her?!"

"I do, I do..." she said as she finaly after a few minutes (even she thought it was ages) had Erica in her arms.

"Good." Kate said with raspy voice. The car moved forward again.

"I can hear an ambulance." she said to her sister. "Just hold on!" she catched her hand

"Honey, my knee is misfed in this stupid car. I´m bleeding...really...uh really badly. They have other cars in here. Just go away from the car, take care of Erica. Just move!"

"No! NO!..." she turned from the car. "Anybody please help us" she screamed, but a lot people were helping to others. One man noticed her and came by. „I called 911. They are coming!"

„Hannah! Go!" Kate screamed again as the car moved once again.

Hannah gave a kid to the arms of the stranger. „I´m not leaving you! They will help you firstly! See, they are already in here! Just try to pull your leg, please! Pull your leg!"

„I´ll go.. Uh, maybe I´ll find rope or something." he gave a kid to the arms of a woman who came to see what is going on

Hannah shook her head. „Damn!" she shouted.

„You are not helping..." Kate said silently."Aaaaargh, just move, please, move!" the car went forward again.

„Firefighters are almost there, please, please, Kate!"

„Sorry, love you, sis!" She pushed her sister to the ground and as she hit the ground, she saw with the slow motion as the car fell from the bridge.

xxx

„What do we have?" Chief asked one of the Chicago officers.

„One car already fell from the bridge awhile ago, I´ve heard there was a woman in there"

Boden looked at Lt. Severide. Kelly nodded. „On it! Caetano with me!" Lori and the whole Squad3 followed theirs leader.

"There are two more cars. They are pin-in." Casey said."Let´s go, let´s go!"

xxx

"Dawson, we need you in here!" Mouch shouted.

Gabriela let his co-worker alone with on of the victims. Leslie continued with treatment.

Guys from Engine were trying their best to let two people from green car out of theirs own car.

xxx

As Squad3 run to the scene, Kelly couldn´t help with the bad feeling he had. He noticed a girl, sitting near to the cracked barrier of the bridge who had a crying baby in her arms. "Shit!" he muttered. "Vargas go dawn there, to check the victim, if there is anything we can do... "

"I´ll go with him."said another firefighter from Squad."Will see how we get a car out of here."

To surprise of his men, Kelly just nodded.

"You ok, Lieutenant?" Capp asked. But Severide just rushed to Hannah, checking her injuries from glance.

"Oh my, is that, is that Hannah, isn´t it?" Lo pointed her finger to that girl, the paramedic and Hadley run to Kelly and Hannah as well.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PART 7

After few days of that accident there was the most important thing to do. Leslie helped Hannah with the funeral, she and Gabriela called to Kate´s friends in NJ. The funeral was in Chicago, it was really beautiful ceremony. The shelter for Hannah was Peter that day. Everyone from firehouse helped her, but not everyone could make it because of the shift. She still hasn´t talked much after that accident with anyone. A lot people from Katie´s life didn´t come to say goodbye but still there were family, friends of both sisters but they haven´t been there on theirs mom funeral. Also there were some people Hannah has never met before. After funeral everyone came to restaurant of Mills family, The farewell in here was Peter´s mom idea.

Hannah took some dishes from the table, she looked to Erica who was sitting in her seat and played with some new toys. She was an angel.

Girl took her phone from pocket of her jeans. She realised there was a message from Kelly, he sent it few hours ago. _"Honey, we are all with you, ok? Thinking of you, see ya l8r."_

"Almost everyone left. Do you need anything?" Peter asked

She shook her head, put her phone back to pocket. "Thanks!" she took her niece to her arms and kissed her. A baby started laughing.

"You may stay, Hannah." Mills mom said with a sad smile.

"Uhm, sorry I´d like to be alone for awhile. But thank you, really..." she tried to not cry again, but it failed.

Peter looked at his mother and then rushed to his friend and hugged her tightly. "It´s gonna be ok!"

"Do you want me to take Erica for a walk? You may rest for a while." Elise, Peter´s sister asked.

"No, no, thank you for everything! Uhm... but I want, I need to be with my niece...alone..."

"Where do you wanna go? May I give you a ride? Do you want to go to a firehouse?"

She shook her head."Home, please?"

xxx

Hannah put Erica to her cot, which Herman´s wife gave to them.

"If you need anything, just call, ok?"

She just nodded and finally there were noone else just her and the baby. She took Erica and sit with her on the ground. She took a book from the table and started read fairytale to her beautiful niece.

XxxXXXxxx

"_She talked a bit more than lately. Both girls stayed at the flat of yours. See ya. Mills."_

Severide looked at Casey after he read the msg.

"Everything OK?"

"Hope so. You are a bit strange as well... everything is ok between you and Hallie?"

Mat looked at him and then his view went to Gabriela Dawson.

"Oh, no way, Mat! Really?" he laughed

" _House in fire. 1100 block of West 51st Street._ _Truck 81. Squad 3. Medic 61!" _the alarm went off and the routine has started.

XxxXXXxxx

"Severide there are kids!" Jose shouted.

"What?! I´ve just checked that flat..." the candidate Mills said.

"Get them out of here."

"Shay, how is this woman doing?" Matt asked

"We´re good. We are taking her to the hospital. Do you need Dawson or Caetano to stay?"

"Dawson.." Lt. Severade said and continued to help with injured man.

"Those kids don´t wanna to go with us..." Hadley said. "They just hit me, can you believe it?!"

"They are scared of you." Caetano smiled.

"Go ahead and try it!"

xxxXXXxxx

Lt. Kelly Severide came back to his appartment. When he opened the door there was a smell of pizza. He smiled to himself. Then he heard some noises only this adorable baby could made. Erica mumbled something to herself, of course it had to be something really important for her. He found her playing in the kid´s bed. "Have you seen your auntie, sweetheart?" he stroked her little hair. "No?" he put his bag on the couch. "Hannah, are you somewhere around here?"

She opened the door from bathroom. "Hey..."

"Hey there, you ok?"

She nodded, she closed the door and rushed to the toilet to throw up again.

"Sure you fine? Because it doesn´t look like that!"

After awhile she went to them to the living room. Kelly was playing with Erica.

"Thanks..." she sat next to him.

"Listen, I know it´s not my business but I´ve heard you yesterday and the days before... I know it´s hard time for you but you need help. Have you called ,uh, Hallie maybe?"

"No, it´s just..just stress and all of those things... You know... So many today had... I hate when someone is asking me about...about how I feel..and all of those speeches..."

"May I help you with?"

Erica was silent for the whole theirs conversation when she suddenly said "Mo-momma..."

Hannah smiled a bit, then there were tears on her eyes.

"Listen to me! You are not alone in this, ok? You may think you lost it all but you have us. Because we are one family! Promise I... we will take care of you..."

"Kelly, it´s ..." he put her head on his arm "What about you and your arm?"

"What about it?"

"You may pretend you are alright but... I´m not blind. Those painkillers may kill the pain for a while, but it may kill you as well. "

"It´s not going to happen!"

"Then go to the surgery, please?"

"Hannah, I can´t. I love to be a firefighter...I have to be a firefighter. I can´t just..."

"So what? You are going to kill yourself or kill someone else because your arm won´t let you help someone? Kelly, come on!"

"Guess we all have enough for tonight...Goodbye..." he put Erica to sat on the ground. Kelly stood, took pizza from the table and went to his bedroom.

xxxXXXxxx

It was 2am when he was waken up by his roomate as she spew once again. He rushed from the bed and knocked on the door of bathroom. "You are not pregnant are you? Because we have one baby on a board, hah?" he waited for a while, she opened door.

"Do you want me too call 911?" he asked as he saw her pale face.

Hanna just shook her head.

"Or Shay? Or Gabriela or someone?"

"No... ..."

"You know, I´ve heard the babies are not good in sleep. But Erica is doing great isn´t she, well she hasn´t waken me up. You on the other hand..."

"Sorry..."

"You know what?" he catched her hand and took her to her room. He sat on her bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked silently, still standing.

"Just lay down. Think of something nice." he whisper.

She looked at him and nodded. As she lay down, he lay next to her and hugged her. "What are you really doing, Kelly?!"

"Making you feeling better?" he said to her ear.

"I am not going to sleep with you!" she tried to sit.

"Oh come on! You´ve never heard about hug´s magic, have you?"

She calmed down a little. "There´s a situation..."

"You´re pregnant..."

"No..." she turned to him"I have to take care of Erica and..."

"It´s ok with me and with Shay as well. Look she is not in this flat everyday and..."

"No, you don´t get it. It´s not that easy. They won´t let me adopt her. She has a father, who may want her..."

"..if I remember correctly that guy left your sister and I bet he didn´t show in funeral."

She started to panic. "No, he didn´t but still. And also I am single, I don´t even have a full time work in the kindergarten. Uh, and I don´t care who you or Leslie are because you are my friends..and..and family but all they will see is that I live with a strange guy who sleeps everynight with girls he just met and a girl who is a gay. They will take Erica from me." she said scared

"No, this is not going to happen. I promise. I promise, ok? We will talk with Shay about it tomorrow ok? I may help you with that part of not being single.."

"Kelly..."

"I do not need you to sleep with me or anything, ok? I mean we will play a role play a bit, hm? Just trust me, please? I want to help you..."

"Why would you wanna help? You don´t even know me, you don´t even wanted me to stay..."

"I know you, I know you for a few months and I do like you, I like this kid."

"You are doing this becuase everyone I used to know don´t care anymore, this is..."

"I am not doing this because I feel sorry for you, Hannah. I´m doing this because...I want to help you, I can´t explain it but... I´m not expecting from you to have sex with me... May we talk about it on the morning? We both need some sleep..."

She nodded."Thank you..."

"No..I thank you, because you and all of this made me..."

"Stop right there Kelly!"

"You´d be happy that I am a better man!" he smiled

"Yeah sure...Goodnight, Severide!"

"Oh have you heard the news?"

"What news?" she asked sleepy.

"Matt broke up with Hallie..Hint? Dawson is..."

"Uh uh really interesting news... nite Kelly..."

The firefighter just smiled.

TBC

:)

P.s. Happy St. Nicholas day! :)

P.s2 Do not own chicago fire...

P.s3 **THANKS** for reading and all of those staff only FF can do, reviews, followers, favorites, PM :) thank you thank you! :)

_p.s4 and once again sorry O:) if I´m giving you some hard time with understanding of my English. Take care, guys! :)_ ***hug***


	8. Chapter 8

PART 8

**CHICAGOfire**

25.12.2012

_xxxXXxxx_

"KELLY!" Hannah yelled as she entered theirs flat. She put her niece on the floor. "Severide?!"

"You don´t have to yell! He is sleeping!" a female voice answered. Renee, his new interest, showed herself from his bedroom´s door. "May I help you?"

"How is he?"

"Fine..."

"Really?! I think you´d leave."

"Who the hell are you telling me this?"

"I am the one who live here with Shay and Severide. So in this situation you really should leave."

"Oh... Hannah..." Lt. Severide entered the conversation, he opened the doors barely naked. "Haven´t expecting... you..."

"So... you were waiting for what? Until Matt calls me what happend?!"

"I came from hospital a few... oh, one hour ago, I needed to change and..." he took Erica to his arms as she slowly climbed to him. "How it went with that dumb ass, how is your family?" he looked at his room-mate.

"I´m going to hospital to see Gabby and Les. You may stay... here...with... her. I´ll call." she came to him and took little girl to her arms. "Merry Christmas to you too, Kelly."

"Wait!" he put his hand on her back. "Please wait, those were really creapy days, just wait, please! I´ll go with you, just give me five minutes. You may, ahm, talk?"

Renee and Hannah looked at each other.

xxxXXXxxx

"You know you acted like my girlfriend?" Kelly smiled as he parked his car.

"Is this really funny for you? Leslie is fighting for her life, Gabby was hurt, oh and yes I know that Shay found those drugs... Really Kelly? You promised me..."

"Now you are really acting like one of my girls..."

"You are so addicted, Severide!" she looked at Erica. "You need help, you really do."

"We´ve had this conversation already..."

"...and you promised..."

xxx

"Gabby!" Hannah rushed and hugged her friend. "You ok?!"

"Yeah, thanks..."

Matt took little girl to his arms. "Sorry to ruin yours Christmas plans."

"They were already ruined... Shay is gonna be ok." she looked at others from fire house. "She is one of yours... and you are fighters... all of you!"

Chief Boden smiled.

"Oh, how bad this year is!" Jose also rushed to his ex crew. "Someone put some bad spell on our 51!"

Hannah sadly smiled and hugged him. "But you know what? You are still the best of the whole fire house! And Erica loves you, uncle Jose!"

"I´ll take Dawson home. " Lt. Cassey said. Gabriela protested but everyone nodded. "You need your rest." Mouch said "Go home, it´s the best, we will keep in touch."

"Wanna take Erica with us?" Matt asked.

"I´ll go too. Merry Christmas..."

"Honey? For a moment!" Kelly took her hand. "Just come with me!"

xxx

"I really know, this is not a good timing but...I´ll talk with a doctor. She´s a Shay´s friend, I´ll go to talk with her again. I´ll fix it. I now I´ve screwed a lot things.. but I am in love again, Renee is amazing, it´s not just lust and I... You are right I can´t do it anymore, I know... I swear I´m gonna be here for Erica when she needs me and You of course..Just please, stay... I really need you! Please..." he looked to her eyes" Say something... anything?"

She kissed him on his forehead. "Merry Christmas, Kelly! Please keep me updating..."

xoxoxo

_TBC_

_**Once again sorry for my English... this part is shorter but still...hope you enjoyed:) oh and hey, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! **__** watch?v=KXhrIg4fHDs**__** my little gift for all of you... my tribute to chicago fire:) have a nice rest of the year 2012... hope 2013 is gonna be great year! :) see ya L8R alligator(s)! Lots of love! *hug***_


	9. Chapter 9

My dear readers the new part specially for you p.s. Thank you!

Please remember my native language is NOT English, so sorry for my mistakes.

Sadly I don´t own any of the characters from ChiFi. Enjoy! :)

... ... ... ...

EDIT, 23.1.2013, 23:04 (European time (UTC+01:00) Belehrad, Bratislava, Budapešť, Ľubľana, Praha) Had to share with you guys, please pray 2 hours ago, in SVK there was a huge „car" vs train accident. Two of my friends are there, thankfully they are ok... The train driver passed away on accident place, he saved lives of many people... now our firefighters and rescue teams are helping people from train...

EDIT: 24.1.2013 photos from the scene: www . railpage modules / news/ article . php?storyid=2550

Firefighters were trying to save the train driver unfortunately he died. Passangers are ok. He is HERO, he died to save 2 hundred lives in that train...

* * *

PART 9

January 2013

**chicagoFIREchicago**

„So... you are moving to Jersey, really?" Severide asked as he took his beer. „Like back to the Jersey where some people hurt you already, really?" he asked. In his voice there was surprise, anger, shock. „You gotta be kidding me."

„And when you wanted to share the news about Spain or whatever country it is..." she mumbled.

„Excuse me? I thought you...knew?" She didn´t but he knew, he actually didn´t wanna share even he was leaving in few days.

„Do we really have to have this conversation? Because it is kinda awkward!" she took her drink. „Maybe it´s good for both of us..to move..." she continued.

„You think?"

Hannah didn´t look at him: „Yeah, You are with... well you are in love and it will be better for me and Erica... Shit! Look we both know how it really is. I don´t know how you, but I really, really, really fell for you after all you have done for me, for us. I promised myself to not fall in love with... well with you, but I just... and You just... you love someone else and..."

„Are you drunk, or took something?"

„No, I am saying you that..."

Severide´s phone rang. „Yes?... Alright I´ll be there. Give me five." Lt. looked at his friend."Sorry, I´ll have to go. Renee needs me. I´ll call you, ok? Kiss Erica for me and... " he kissed her on forehead."I DO care for you and I am sorry...really sorry for myself...bye..." as he rushed he looked back"Do you need ride back home?"

She smiled. „Go, it´s ok..."

_He left the bar, confused. He loved Renee, or was it lust as always? No, he fell for her. But still there was someone else. Were painkillers or himself the reason for his feelings? _

xxxXXXxxx

_few hours l8r_

xxxXXXxxx

„Hey Shay!" Kelly greeted his friend as he opened the doors. She was standing near to the flat´s window, holding Erica in her arms, who was fighting with sleeping.

„Hi..." she smiled to him, but soon smile disappeared „You know if you and Hannah both move..."

„I´m stayin."

„What?"

„I´m not going anywhere."

„You´ve had a fight with that...girl?"

„No, I just.. One Renee already broke my heart and this is where I belong. I´ll do everything I can to do to be back at work as soon as possible. I belong here with you and them. And how did you wanted to call Renee?"

Shay smiled.

„Is Hannah home?"

„No, she called, she went to Mills."

„Oh... We´ve, we´ve had some conversation."

„I know, I talked with Hannah. So do you like her too?"

„No, Shay, You know me. I´m an ass." He laughed and took Erica to his arms." She has a date with Mills, doesn´t she? They are a lot together..."

„Someone is jelous? You know... she will go to New Jersey even if you stay..."

„Uhm, maybe, maybe not...Leslie, we can´t let her go, she deserves to be happy and she won´t get it in NJ and she will not have such a good babysitter as I am, look, she loves sleeping in my arms."

„Tell me which girl doesn´t?" she grinned.

He pointed his finger to her. „You?"

„Idiot..."

„Yeah, that´s me, but hey, we can´t use those words near to this little angel."

„Sure you ok, Kelly?"

„Actually I am scared of this surgery." He sat on the couch „And I am worried about things after that surgery, but... I am a fighter, I´ll be back soon, right?"

„Yeah." Leslie smiled "You´ll be great! I am so proud of you."

The doors opened again."Hi there! Kelly you are home? What is going on?" Hannah asked as she shut the doors."In your arms again, Kelly, really?" she smiled.

„You know you love sleeping in my arms too."

Shay and Hannah laughed.

„Okj, I´ll go to put her on your bed, ok?" Kelly left both girls alone.

„What am I missing?"

„We will tell you. I think a lot people are gonna be surprised."

„I am not sure if I want to go to Jersey." She said quietly.

Shay laughed "What did Mils do?"

„What? Nothing...It´s just."

„I know your brother in law and his parents wants Erica nearby, but they should care when your sister was living with him. Erica will be loved more in here and I think you will be loved more with us as well... "

Hannah hugged her.

„What am I missing here?" Kelly asked from the doors. „I want hugs too."

„I´ll leave you two alone aaaaaand I´m going to cancel yours plane tickets, okj?" she smiled, hugged Hannah. „Or do you wanna go somewhere together?" then she hugged Kelly.

„No!" they both said.

„So... behave, kids. I´m gonna call Gabriela to share the news. Good nite, guys!"

„So?"

„You first..." Kelly pointed his finger and sat next to her.

„I´m staying... It´s gonna be hell ride with that ass hole but..."

„I´ll help you with that. I´m gonna stay too."

„What?!"

„Well... I promised you a while ago. I´m here for you and Erica. Even if we play the couple."

„Kelly..."

„While I´ll be off dutty, I´ll take care of your niece, you may work... I can´t garantee for my bahavior, but You were right today. You fell in love with me and I guess I fell to, but you know me and I don´t want to hurt you, becuase you are one of those friends I really care for."

„You are not saying this becuase you want me to..."

„No I don´t wanna get to your pants. You and Leslie are my best friends and I will love you and care for you as long as I can..."

„Thank you."

„No, I thank you..." he kissed her on her cheek. „Goodnight!" he moved to his room but she stopped him: „Oh, about that sleeping in your arms..."

He laughed. „Come to me..."

„Womanizer!"

„Ouch, that hurt, but tell me, have you ever sleep some days better than in my arms..."

„I slept close to you, cause I was sick..."

„Whatever you say darling. Are you gonna or not?"

„Good nite Lt. Severide."

xxxXXXxxx

Hannah was playing on the ground with her niece. There were books, toys. Erica was sitting, she tried to make some sounds of pets and Hannah could not stop laughing. She was so smart,adorable and everyone loved that little girl.

„You know, rumors says that people who were rescued somehow love the one who rescued them..." he whispered.

„Did I woke you up? Sorry Kelly..."

„No, I was awake. So back to the rumor I just discovered." He smiled and come closer.

„If I remember correctly you did NOT rescue me. You just wanted to get me the HELL out of there..."

„... no, I meant our candidate..."

„He didn´t rescue me, he just found me, then there was Gabby and Matt." She smiled „Am I supposed to be in love with them too?"

„Maybe..." he said playfully. „So I didn´t rescue you?"

„No, you..just... helped me."

Erica made some noise they could not recognised and both of them laughed. The little one clap her hands.

„And I help you, right?" she looked at him

„Don´t change the subject!"

„Morning!" Shay said sleepy. „Someone is wide awake. You guys good?"

„It´s fine, guess tomorrow won´t be that fine."

„It will..." Hannah smiled to him. "We´ll go with you."

„Kelly, Casey want you to go to the firehouse today with me."

TBC

See ya L8R!

Take care and best wishes!:)

Ettie


End file.
